Iron and Fire: Pearls of Life
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Ils sont opposés. Ils se détestent. Ils se haïssent. Ils se supportent. Ils s'adorent. Perles de leur vie commune... HXJ
1. Toujours seule

**Iron and Fire : Pearl of Life**

**Auteur:** Rain on Your Back est de retour, pour vous jouer de nouveaux tours... /PAF/ Mauvaise histoire.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est pas à moi... Même mes chiwis... T.T

**Note:** Eh ben... Ceci est un recueil de drabbles. HaoXJeanne évidemment. J'essaierai d'en publier souvent, parce qu'ils méritent toute l'attention possible ~

**Nom du drabble:** Always alone

* * *

Prise encore par les brumes du sommeil de la résurrection, sa conscience refaisait péniblement surface. Le sang cognait dans ses tempes, sa tête était comme enserrée dans un étau invisible. Des larmes de douleur passèrent la barrière de ses paupières. Lentement, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux.

Seule, elle était seule… Encore.

Elle inspecta du regard la chambre, tout y était si froid… Elle aurait pu mourir et rien… Personne pour s'inquiéter de son sort. Ecrasée par la solitude et la douleur elle se tourna dans son lit et finalement l'aperçut dans l'obscurité.

Un sourire se dessina, elle se rendormit.

* * *

**Hao:** Ahah, je suis pas cité, l'honneur est sauf!

**Jeanne:** Moi non plus, Dieu merci! Ahah, elle a pas eu la place de décrire! AHAH!

**Hao:** ... Finalement, t'as peut-être bien du potentiel de psycho... C'cool! ~

**Arya:** Sayo va être jalouse. *se prend un polochon de l'intéressée*


	2. Paillettes

**Iron and Fire : Pearl of Life**

**Auteur:** Rain on Your Back

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas. S'il m'appartenait pas, vous vous en rendriez compte, croyez-moi ~

**Nom du présent drabble:** Paillettes

* * *

- JEAAAAAANNEEEE JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Meuh non.

- VIENS LA QUE JE TE PENDE PAR LES TRIPES !

- Tu espères m'attirer comme ça ?

- Espèce de sale…

- Eh, restons polis.

- Tu as…

- Mis quelque chose dans ton shampooing, oui.

- DES PAILLETTES !

- Exact.

- VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

- J'aurais peur de te manquer, Hao-chan.

- DES PAILLETTES!

- Tu sais, c'est très mignon, on dirait que tu as des étoiles dans les cheveux.

* * *

**Hao:** ... Si tu essaie encore..

**Jeanne:** Ahah. J'ai des photos-dossier maintenant. Je peux te faire chanter. Marco sera content. ~

**Hao:** ... JE LE TUERAIS! ET TOI AUSSI!

**Sayo:** NE SOIS PAS VULGAIRE, IMBECILE! *le frappe*

**Jeanne:** Merci.

**Sayo:** De rien. Il est trop stupide.

**Hao:** ... Je pense m'être trompé quelque part...


	3. Bataille rangée

**Iron and Fire : Pearl of Life**

**Auteur:** Rain on Your Back

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est à Hiroyuki-saaan...

**Nom du présent drabble:** Bataille rangée

* * *

- Si !  
- Non !

Cette dispute stérile dure depuis trop longtemps. Il serait temps d'en finir raisonnablement. Mais aucun des deux ne cédera jamais : question de fierté personnelle. Et de conscience professionnelle : l'éternelle rivalité entre X-Laws et Hoshigumi.

Tout comme les deux clans en arrivent souvent à la bataille rangée, les deux jeunes Shamans en viennent parfois au duel selon les règles de l'art : il appelle SoF, elle invoque Shamash, et ils finissent par terre, éreintés par le combat.

- Tu ne sais même plus pourquoi on se dispute...  
- Si !  
- Non !

* * *

**Hao:** ... Mouhahaha j'ai récupéré les photos... Maintenant, les détruire...

**Jeanne:** HAO! RENDS-MOI MES PHOTOS!

**Hao:** Jamais ~

**Jeanne:** REVIENS ICI! HAO!

**Hao:** *court sans regarder*

**Jeanne:** ... Attention, Hao, la chu... *regarde le Shaman plonger sous une chute d'eau* ... Mes photos sont fichues, mais il est trempé. ~


	4. Seul

**Nom:** Seul**  
Auteur:** Rain**  
Disclaimer:** Rien à moi…**  
Note:** Uh… J'ai prism on inspi d'une citation d'un ami… "Alone, I'm so calm. I love solitude. But with you, I act strangely, I feel strangely. I hate this feeling. " Double drabble.

* * *

Seul.

Il était toujours seul, après tout. Cela n'avait jamais changé en mille ans de vie.

Il avait juste à regarder un feu pour se sentir calme. Ils l'appelaient pyromane, mais c'était faux, comme tout ce qu'ils disaient. Il aimait le feu, pas spécialement les conséquences. Il… Enfin, parfois il appréciait la vue de stupides humains brûlant comme ils le méritaient, mais c'était l'élément lui-même qui lui plaisait.

Ce fut quand il se sentait enfin bien qu'_elle_ arriva.

Il pensa tout d'abord qu'elle ne pouvait l'ennuyer, donc il ne bougea pas. C'était parfois sympathique de penser qu'il y avait un autre « dieu » dans le monde. Un vrai dieu. Rackist et Saati étaient forts, il le savait, mais elle l'était plus.

Et elle avait _onze_ ans.

Mais tout était parti en fumée après cela. Elle était toujours près de lui ou de sa moitié, prête à lui sauter dessus. C'était stupide pour elle d'essayer, elle le savait, et cela ne l'arrêtait pas, et cela donnait au Shaman un frisson étrange.

Il commença à agir comme il se sentait. Etrangement. Il détestait cela. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille? Il se sentait mieux seul.

Juste un enfant, sourit Keiko.

* * *

**Hao:** … *cligne des yeux*

**Jeanne:** Ce serait un veritable cliché, mais… KAWAII!

**Keiko:** Mes enfants sont tous les deux kawaii. Même s'ils ne veulent pas le dire^^ T'es kawaii, Hao-chan ~

**Hao:** … *rougit* D-Du tout! Je le suis pas!

**Keiko&Jeanne:** TU L'ES ~


	5. I should have let begones be begones

**Nom :** I should have let begones be begones

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King pas à moi… Le scénar ' par contre… Boaf, c'pas comme si j'pouvais m'en vanter…

**Note :** … Lire trop de poésie ça me réussit pas… Donc, euh… J'pense que Hao et ses chansons ça m'est resté… Et pis le poème il rime pas spécialement et y'a pas le bon nombre de vers… Tant pis c'est cool comme ça… Double drabble.

* * *

_Quand je croyais avoir tout perdu, pour toujours  
Quand je croyais que je ne reverrai jamais le jour  
Quand je croyais aux flammes, aux pleurs et aux cris  
Quand finalement je ne croyais plus qu'au gris_

_Elle est apparue  
Etincelle dans la rue  
Tellement jeune et vivante  
Etincelante_

_Quand je sus qu'elle ne croyait qu'en son Dieu  
Quand je sus qu'elle vivait en un autre lieu  
Quand je sus qu'elle ne me voulait que mort  
Quand je sus qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul Lord_

_Je redevins brûlant  
Haineux et couvert de sang  
J'ai fermé mon cœur  
Je l'ai tuée, elle se meurt_

_Qui aurait cru que je tomberais pour elle ?  
Qui aurait vu que je pleurais en la tuant ?  
Qui aurait pu comprendre ce que c'est de briser les ailes_

_D'une fille ? Personne, non personne  
Maintenant le ciel est sombre et je n'entends plus ses cris  
I should have let begones be begones_

Le papier tremblait dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle l'avait trouvé près du corps de l'Asakura, qu'elle aidait à enterrer.

Yoh la regarda. Elle sourit douloureusement. Elle seule saurait pourquoi Hao s'était laissé tuer. Elle seule.

_I should have let begones be begones_

* * *

**Hao :** J'me suicide?

**Rain :** Bah ouais. J'vois pas d'autre explic pour la fin de l'anim… Toi si? T'admets que Yoh est plus fort ?

**Hao :** Nan ! Mais… Pour Maiden ?!?

**Rain :** Bah ouais. Pour qui d'autre ?

**Hao :** … Tu veux crever ?

**Rain:** Bah ou… NAN !


	6. Shadow

**Nom :** Shadow

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King pas à moi…

**Note :** … Drabble... Discut' entre Jeanne et Yoh j'imagine... Mangaverse?

* * *

- Tu te fais du mal, à le détester autant. Il est parti et tout le monde fait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

- Je ne peux pas pardonner ce qu'il a fait !

- Non, mais bon… Il s'intéresse à toi, tu le sais, mais pas pendant que tu te détruis à vouloir quelque chose d'impossible et même d'inutile. Ne le laisse pas avoir autant d'emprise sur ta vie, va ; prouve-lui qui tu es, ce que tu vaux vraiment, en étant toi-même, pas son ombre.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, l'ombre ?

- Ah. Non, mais c'est déjà mieux comme ça!

* * *

**Hao :** Suis pô là... T.T

**Jeanne :** ... SUIS PAS UNE OMBRE!

**Hao :** Ahah, t'es chou quand t'es en colère^^

**Rain :** *enregistre discretos*

**Hao :** … Tu veux crever ?

**Rain:** ... *s'enfuit


	7. Amour universel

**Nom :** Amour universel

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King pas à moi…

**Note :** … Drabble... Pitêtre UA avec Jeanne ange et Hao démon.... Ou pas...

* * *

Parler d'amour est interdit aux anges. Ils ne sont pas faits pour aimer, ni entre eux, ni des humains, et surtout pas des démons. Ils ont été créés pour adorer Dieu et louer toute la création sans distinction. Ils n'ont pas droit d'accorder leur attention exclusive à un seul être.

Cela, tout ange l'apprend très jeune. Jeanne ne fait pas exception et suivant son admiration aveugle pour son dieu, elle respecte ce commandement sans y réfléchir (du moins, si elle l'enfreint, elle ne s'en rend pas compte).

Tout change le jour où elle rencontre un certain démon aux yeux brûlants.

* * *

**Jeanne :** ... C... C'EST DES BÊTISES!

**Hao :** T'es sûre de ça?

**Jeanne :** GO DIE!

**Hao :** … Amour universel, ça te rappelle rien?

**Jeanne:** ... *appelle deux-trois copines* Kagome-san, Myung Ee-san, Kaede-san, vous m'aidez à le démolir?


	8. Ou la puissance des rumeurs

**Nom :** Ou la puissance des rumeurs

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King pas à moi…

**Note :** … Drabble... Disons après le Shaman Fight dans un lycée? Ou alors UA high school. Comme vous voulez. Je remercie Erutan de sa zolie review et j'vais lire ce bouquin dés que je l'aurai acheté^^

* * *

Dans leur école, les rumeurs vont vite. Et quand Hao s'ennuie, il les alimente. Et quand il voit Jeanne, ses fantaisies vont loin. Très loin.

_Jeanne se sert de son tuteur pour des choses pas tout à fait catholiques._

Quand elle entend ça, elle en devine tout de suite l'auteur. Alors elle décide de se venger.

_L'ainé des Asakura est un travesti._

Et ils continuent.

_L'ange du lycée sort avec des adultes pour se faire de l'argent de poche._

_Môssieur Hao Asakura est impuissant._

_La fille Marxwell et le play boy Asakura sont ensemble._

Ah, ça c'est pas eux.

* * *

**Jeanne :** ... QUI EST LE RESPONSABLE? *appelle Shamash*

**Hao :** Moi j'dis que c'est Rain. Mais bon, c'est marrant comme truc^^ Maiden-chan, et si on donnait un peu de couleur à cette rumeur?

**Jeanne :** ... Ha-Ha-Ha TU VEUX CREVER? *rouge*

**Hao :** *sourire narquois*

**Jeanne:** ... *déglutit*


	9. Ou la puissance d'Oscar Wilde

**Nom :** Ou la puissance d'Oscar Wilde

**Auteur :** Rain on your back

**Disclaimer :** SK a son auteur, la citation à M. Wilde, et l'idée... Disons qu'elle m'est arrivée comme ça...

**

* * *

**

_Chacun de nous porte en lui le ciel et l'enfer_  
_Oscar Wilde_

Il avait toujours su qu'avoir cours de philosophie avec la 'tite Maiden serait intéressant. Mais à ce point là…

- Toujours pas d'idées ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux : regarde toi et moi. Tu es « le bien » et je suis « le mal », mais je suis gentil envers Opachô et Yoh et tu me frappe tous les jours, donc les archétypes n'existent pas…  
- Hao Asakura, silence. J'essaie de REFLECHIR.

Première fois que Jeanne rendit copie blanche et qu'Hao eut la meilleure note.

* * *

**Rain :** Je sais, Wilde en philo... Mais bon, je suis pas encore en première! %)

**Hao:** … *regarde la copie de Jeanne*

**Jeanne :** … A... LACHE CA! %)

**Rain :** … ... Bon, plus qu'à empêcher Jeanne d'étouffer Hao...


	10. Orage d'été

**Nom :** Orage d'été

**Auteur :** Rain on Your Back

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King pas à moi…

* * *

- HAO ASAKURA! ESPECE DE… OU ES TU ENCORE PASSE, QUE JE T'ATOMISE ?

Pauvre Shaman Millénaire. C'est vrai que pour un ado de seize ans un quart (c'est-à-dire seize ans, trois mois et deux jours, il aimait la précision), il avait déjà bien vécu : il avait massacré sans distinction humains, résistants, contestataires et faibles Shamans, entourloupé quelques dizaines de personnes pour en faire ses suivants, combattu pour la place et connaissance d'un roi qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à prendre, s'était fait tué par son jumeau, avait ressuscité à l'aide de sa pire ennemie… Tiens, apparemment elle regrettait cette décision…

Mais après tout, il était resté ( à peu près ) en un seul morceau. Cependant, ce n'allait plus durer pour longtemps.

- DEPUIS QUAND MON MAILLOT DE BAIN EST UN BIKINI NOIR AVEC DES LACETS ? C'ETAIT UN CADEAU DE MARCO ! MARCO, TU ENTENDS ?

La vie, voila ce qu'allait pourtant lui couter le fait d'avoir voulu voir une certaine albinos (accessoirement sa plus grande rivale, sa 'tite maiden, son souffre-douleur, sa tête de turc, son… Comment ça j'en fait trop ?) changer son maillot blanc pour quelque chose de plus sex… _Adulte_…

Pauvre Shaman Millénaire…

* * *

**Jeanne :** Mon maillot T.T

**Hao :** Eheh...

**Flonne :** Jeanne-san, Laharl-san m'a donné un peu d'argent, profitons en avant qu'il ne me le reprenne et allons faire du shopping^^!

**Jeanne :** Okay...

**Hao :** ... Mais... T.T

**Gaito :** ... Eh oui, faut tout prévoir dans ce genre d'affaires...

**Hao:** ... Tu t'y connais toi?

**Gaito: **EUUUH... Noon... TIens voila Marco, planque toi quelque part...**  
**


	11. Prophètes

**Nom :** Prophètes

**Auteur :** Rain on Your Back

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King pas à moi… Les deux derniers drabbles ont été faits avec les challenge "Bikini" et "Prophétie" de FrenchDrabble %)

* * *

Ils étaient des prophètes. Chacun à leur manière.

D'une part, il était souvent pensé ou présenté comme un prophète de mort, voulant annihiler humains comme faibles Shamans. Mais en même temps, il protégeait la nature ainsi que les laissés pour comptes comme les Hana et Opachô.

Contrairement à lui, elle était représentée comme un prophète de vie, protégeant et recueillant les gens brisés par son éternel ennemi. Cependant elle éliminait impitoyablement ceux qui lui résistaient ou qui ne décidaient pas de la suivre.

Cependant, si chacun avait ses prophéties, il était hors de question d'admettre que l'on ressemblait à l'autre.

* * *

**Jeanne :** C'est faux.

**Hao :** Vrai ~

**Flonne :** Je suis d'accord avec Hao-san, Jeanne-san, désolée T.T

**Jeanne :** ... T.T


	12. Volonté du feu

**Nom :** Hate**  
Auteur :** Rain on Your Back**  
****Disclaimer :** Shaman King est pô à moi %)

Réponse aux 'tites reviews de la miss Realgya, parce que je peux pas lui envoyer de message direct %)

D'une part merci beaucoup pour reviewer comme ça %) Moi aussi, en lisant des HaoXJeanne, je regarde les dates et je cherche une corde %) Quand à l'esprit de Meene, je pense que Hao manipule les âmes comme il veut... Il en fait ce qu'il veut - donc il les ramène ou les renvoie comme il veut, nan?

* * *

Le feu prend rapidement, il est connu pour ça.

C'est le symbole du danger, de la puissance, de la passion et de la destruction. Il peut s'étendre et tout embraser, pour peu que l'on croie en lui. Il attise les espoirs et les folies, illumine les consciences et réchauffe les corps engourdis.

Tous deux, ils incarnent la volonté du feu, et leurs tristesses et leurs solitudes sont les cendres qui enflamment ce brasier, dévorant tout sur son passage, consumant les craintes comme les espoirs.

Et tant que la vierge aux yeux rouges se battra, il continuera de tout faire brûler.

* * *

**Jeanne :** ... Haoooo...?

**Hao :** C'est faux. Comme la dernière fois, et la fois d'avant...

**Rain :**On dit ça, on dit ça...


	13. Elle et Lui

**Nom:** Elle et Lui

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est à Takei-sama. T.T

**Note :** M'ennuie...

* * *

Elle le hait, et ça brûle de haïr quelqu'un si fort.

Elle ne le comprend pas et sa tête se met à tourner quand elle se tourmente, cherchant une solution introuvable à ses innombrables questionnements.

Elle sait depuis toujours qu'elle n'est rien pour lui, et bizarrement, cela la blesse profondément de savoir qu'il ne connait même pas son prénom.

Elle évite soigneusement de penser à lui à chaque fois qu'elle sent qu'il y a un vide dérangeant dans sa vie.

Elle se rend compte, un jour, qu'il lui manque, et c'est un abîme sans fond qui s'ouvre dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Il ne la connaît pas, et savoir qu'elle est prête à donner sa vie pour le tuer crée un certain trouble dans son esprit millénaire.

Il la comprend trop bien pour la haïr, et cela réveille un écho douloureux en lui.

Il détourne les yeux quand il la sent faiblir, s'effondrer et se briser en mille morceaux, et sent comme un nœud de honte se former au fond de son estomac

Il sourit en la voyant reprendre le contrôle avant de lâcher prise devant les siens, mais cela fait mal de voir comment cette fille s'empêche de vivre uniquement pour mourir si tôt.

Il sent la douleur se propager dans son corps, sans réellement comprendre qu'il vient de se faire tuer par son propre jumeau, et soudainement il la hait, parce qu'elle vit et respire sans s'autoriser à vivre, alors que lui meurt pour avoir trop voulu vivre.

* * *

**Jeanne:** Rain, tu es totalement dans les vapes. Je comprends même plus de quoi tu parles.

**Hao:** C'est bizarre mais je suis d'accord avec la gamine.

**Marco:** ... COMMENT OSES-TU...

**Hao:** C'est bon, c'est bon, mes oreilles sont fragiles... *attrape Rain et s'en va*

**Rain:** HEEELLP! PITIE! SAUVEZ-MOI!


End file.
